It's Okay, Rigby
by regularshow565
Summary: I listened to what the person on the other line said and what they said struck me like lightning.
1. Chapter 1

_Rigby's POV_

I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach the cereal box in the cabinet as the phone rang. My best friend Mordecai was walking into the kitchen and noticed me straining and chuckled.

"It's not funny! Help me out, dude." I grunted in frustration.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, smiling, and walked over and grabbed the cereal box. He handed the box to me.

"Thanks, Mordecai," I said pouring cereal into a bowl on the counter I had already got out.

The phone continued to ring but both of us ignored it.

Mordecai opened the fridge and got the milk out and poured my milk for me.

I blinked and looked at him puzzled. "I could have done that," I said frowning.

Mordecai poured a bowl of cereal for himself. "I know, I didn't want you to have trouble holding the carton since it's too heavy for you and you always have trouble with it," he replied looking at me as he poured milk into his bowl then put the carton back in the fridge.

I smiled at him as I brought my bowl to the table. "Thanks," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and sat across from me.

"No problem."

The phone kept ringing and eventually it started to tick me off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh!" I said as I jumped down from my chair and answered the phone.

Mordecai got up realizing he had forgotten to get a spoon.

"Hello?" I grumbled. I listened to what the person on the other line said and what they said struck me like lightning. I dropped the phone and sank to my knees sobbing.

_Mordecai's POV_

I looked over at Rigby after hearing a thud and noticed the phone on the floor.

I gasped as I saw Rigby crying, his tears splashing on the floor.

"Rigby?" I ran over to him and knelt down to his level and gave him a one-armed hug as I picked up the phone with my other hand.

"Hello? Who is this?"

The person said, "My name is Rick Robin. I'm sorry to inform you that Don has died..." I hung the phone up after I finished talking to Rick and quickly pulled Rigby into a closer, tighter hug.

My heart wrenched as he put his arms around me and cried harder. I rubbed his back as he cried into my chest.

"Shh, it's ok," I said not knowing what else to say, because what else can you really say?


	2. Chapter 2

_Mordecai's POV_

We had only sat on the floor for a few minutes when Rigby had finished crying and fell asleep in my arms.

I looked down at him and stroked his hair. Rigby shifted a little in his sleep and nuzzled his head deeper into my chest.

_Why do bad things_ _always happen to Rigby?_ I thought.

I stood up slowly to not wake Rigby and carried him upstairs to our bedroom.

I closed the door quietly with one hand then sat on my bed.

I stroked his hair as what Rick Robin said floated around in my head.

_I'm sorry_ _to inform you that Don has died in a car crash._

I clutched Rigby at the end of the thought as though he would fade away. Rigby shifted and I realized I was holding him too tight.

I loosened my grip on him a little and he relaxed.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, causing Rigby to snap awake and his ears perked up.

He would have jumped at the noise if I wasn't holding him. Rigby relaxed when he saw it was only Benson but cowered as he walked over to us, his face red.

"What have you two been doing?! Work started 15 minutes ago!" Benson yelled.

Tears welled up in Rigby's eyes.

I knew he was thinking about Don.

"No, no. Don't cry, Rigby. It's ok," I quickly said, wiping the tears from his eyes as they fell.

I glared at Benson as Rigby started crying into my chest.

Benson just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking out.

"Shh, everything will be ok."

Tears came to my eyes as Rigby cried.

I wiped them away then hugged him tightly.

Rigby slowly stopped crying and looked up at me, more tears threatening to pour down his face.

He opened his mouth then shut it and closed his eyes.

Rigby leaned into me and sniffled. I stroked his hair and held him tightly as we sat in silence.

**Thanks to joeyverri1015 for the idea for Don to die in a car crash. Next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mordecai's POV_

We sat on the bed for about an hour, Rigby in my arms with his head nuzzled into my chest.

I was still stroking his hair when I heard small sobs and felt tears dampen my chest.

I looked down to see Rigby crying into my chest.

My heart broke in two when I heard him cry for the third time that day.

"Rigby," I said softly and he looked up at me.

I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but pain.

I hugged him closer and spoke.

"If there's anything you want me to do, just let me know okay, bud?"

I expected him to just nod, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and spoke with his head still nuzzled into my chest.

"Thank you," he said shakily.

I looked down at him and stroked his hair again.

A cold blast of air hit me in the face.

I looked up at the air vent directly above us.

I felt Rigby shivering and gently wrapped my arms around him tighter and quickly scooted to the other side of the bed.

Rigby kept shivering and removed his arms from around me and crossed them across his chest.

"Let's get out of the cold," I said standing up.

Rigby nuzzled deeper into my chest as we stepped in the hallway.

I frowned as he continued to shiver.

The hallway didn't feel as cold as in the bedroom to me.

"You're still cold?" I asked.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I rubbed his back trying to keep him warm as I walked downstairs into the living room.

I looked down at Rigby to notice he was still shivering.

Knowing that going in different rooms wasn't going to work, I carried Rigby back to our bedroom.

I was starting to worry when he was shivering even more.

I grabbed the blanket from my bed and wrapped Rigby in it until only his head was poking out and I sat on the floor as far from the air vent I could get.

He nuzzled his head into my chest and his shivering lessened but not much.

"Why is it so c-cold?" Rigby stuttered.

"I'm not sure, Rigby. Maybe the air condition is broken."

I stroked his hair until he eventually stopped shivering.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Rigby?" I asked.

I got no answer and looked down and saw him sleeping.

He nuzzled his head deeper into my chest and said," Mordecai..."

I smiled and stroked his hair. _I'll talk to Benson later_, I thought. _Right now I need to be with Rigby._

**Sorry for the wait. The next chapter won't be for about 9 or 10 days cause I'll be busy. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Mordecai's POV _

I continued stroking his hair until my eyelids started to droop.

I was nodding off when Rigby shifted in his sleep.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they wouldn't cooperate.

_Stay awake for Rigby._ When I couldn't keep them open any longer, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Rigby shaking my shoulder. I snapped awake when I saw tears in his eyes.

Fear was written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Rigby?" I asked quickly.

His lip started to quiver and I hugged him tightly as he cried the loudest I'd _ever_ heard him cry.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He nodded as he cried.

"Shh, it was just a dream. It's not real."

I wiped the tears from his eyes and he looked up at me, his eyes shimmering with more tears.

"I don't know if I c-can handle Don being gone," he whispered.

I looked down at him as I stroked his hair.

"I know you miss him, Rigby. There will never be a day that goes by where you don't miss him. Even though he's not here, he still is. He's right here." I pointed to his heart as his eyes followed my finger then back up to me. "He'll always be with you, Rigby."

Rigby sniffled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He looked in my eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." He smiled at me, the first smile since the call.

"I know now I can get through this because you're here, Mordecai."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into my chest.

I smiled at Rigby and hugged him close.

"I'll always be here, Rigby. I promise."

A few minutes passed as we sat there.

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah, Rigby?"

Rigby looked up at me. "Can we go to Benson's office and explain about Don? I think we should get that out of the way."

"Are you sure you're okay about me talking to Benson and listening?" I asked worriedly.

Rigby nodded. "Yeah, man. He should know."

"Alright," I said setting Rigby down.

I walked to the door and opened it, leading Rigby to Benson's office.

When we reached the door, we stopped in front of it and I kneeled down to Rigby's level, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Rigby nodded.

"Let me know if you want to leave, okay?" Rigby nodded again. I stood up and raised my hand to knock as I glanced at Rigby. I thought he was being very brave. I knocked on the door.

**Sorry about the really long wait! I've been busy this month. Next chapter soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Mordecai's POV _

I sighed as I heard Benson's voice.

"Come in." I was worried about Rigby. I didn't want him to hear about Don and get upset again.

Rigby looked up at me. "I'll be okay, Mordecai."

I looked down at him and he gave me a small smile.

He didn't look scared at all. I took this as a good sign and put my hand on the doorknob.

Rigby nodded at me and I opened the door. Benson was sitting at his desk.

He looked up at us as the door opened.

Benson got up and walked over to us, kneeling in front of Rigby.

_Benson's POV_

I put my hand on Rigby's shoulder and looked in his eyes.

They were were focused on me, never wavering.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Rigby. I didn't know you were upset about something."

Rigby gave me a small smile then did something I _never_ thought he would do.

He leaned in and hugged me tightly. I looked at Mordecai, who looked just as surprised.

He smiled and I hugged Rigby back. Rigby pulled away and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," he said. I smiled at him and stood up.

I looked at Rigby. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you upset about, Rigby?" He looked at Mordecai.

"That's actually why we came. Rigby wanted me to tell you," Mordecai answered. I looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

_Mordecai's POV _

I gulped, still worried about Rigby.

I felt fingers intertwine with mine and looked down to see Rigby with his hand in mine, smiling up at me.

"Well, this morning there was a phone call and someone named Rick Robin talked to Rigby telling him that Don died in a car crash.." I explained uneasily.

Benson looked at Rigby. "Rigby, I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Rigby gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm doing better."

I squeezed Rigby's hand and he smiled at me.

"Do you want some time off from work?" Rigby shook his head.

"I'm okay, but thanks Benson. I'll be okay because I have you and Mordecai."

I smiled down at Rigby. He returned the smile then smiled at Benson.

I knew Rigby was going to be okay.

**Sorry for the wait again and that this chapter's kinda short. Final chapter soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Mordecai's POV _

Rigby and I left Benson's office soon and headed for our bedroom.

Benson had given us the day off even though Rigby protested.

Just as we reached the door, Rigby stepped in front of me.

"Dude," he said. "What are we gonna do for the whole day?"

"I don't know about the whole day, but I know what we can do for now," I replied, a big grin on my face.

_Rigby's POV_

I looked up at Mordecai suspiciously.

I knew that look on his face all too well.

It meant he was planning on messing with me.

"What?" I asked backing up slowly. There was no way of knowing what he would do when he had that expression.

Mordecai grinned even wider. I was getting worried.

"Morde-"

_Mordecai's POV_

I picked Rigby up and set him on my shoulders and held onto him.

I ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

Rigby started laughing and raised his arms above his head.

I glanced at him confused.

Usually if I did something like this, he'd be angry and start yelling at me.

I smiled and continued running around the house.

"Go outside, dude. There's more room," Rigby said, a huge smile on his face.

"Alright," I replied, walking into the hallway and opening the door to outside.

I ran down the steps and across the park, Rigby shouting joyfully.

We passed Pops, who waved to us. Rigby waved back to him as we sprinted.

* * *

It was a little darker and we were lying on the grass, catching our breath.

Rigby was panting, but not as much as me.

He turned his head toward me and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Mordecai. That was really fun."

"No problem, man," I said, glad that Rigby had fun.

I sat up and saw that were all the way on the other side of the park.

"Look how far we are from the house, Rigby," I said, pointing to the house.

Rigby followed my finger and laughed. "I'll never make it back," he said.

I chuckled. "Oh yes you will." I stood up and picked him up.

He nuzzled his head into my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I started walking with Rigby in my arms. As we were nearing the house, Rigby smiled up at me. "You're a great friend, Mordecai."

I ruffled his hair. "Thanks," I said and went up the front steps.

I set Rigby down and opened the door. I chuckled as Rigby scampered in.

I closed the door and followed him into the living room where Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost were all sitting on the couch.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"We all just wanted to talk to Rigby," Skips said, getting off the couch and coming over to us.

He put his hand on RIgby's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Don. I just want you to know we're all here for you, Rigby."

Rigby smiled up at him. "Thanks, Skips."

Pops jumped off the couch and ran over to Rigby, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rigby. Are you alright?" Rigby chuckled and pat Pops on the back. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, Pops."

Pops let go of him as Muscle Man and Fives came over.

Muscle Man rubbed his neck, trying to think of what to say while Fives came straight over and hugged Rigby.

"I'm sorry, Rigby," he said quietly.

Rigby hugged Fives back and smiled. "Thanks, Fives."

I looked at Muscle Man, who still didn't know what to say.

I nodded toward Rigby and he finally spoke.

"I know I'm not the nicest guy to you, bro, but I do care about you. I'm here for you." Rigby smiled at him.

"Thanks, Muscle Man."

Everyone smiled at Rigby and went their own ways.

I gently picked Rigby up and tilted his chin where I was looking in his eyes.

"I'm here for you too, Rigby. I always will be."

He smiled at me and nuzzled his head into my chest.

"Thanks," he said. I rested my chin on his head and carried him to our room.

Rigby yawned and fell asleep in my arms.

I laid on my bed, hugging Rigby close.

I knew Rigby would never stop missing Don, but I did know he would be okay.

**Thanks to AnimeToonz19 for the idea for everyone to comfort Rigby. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I couldn't come up with anything for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
